I'll Dry Your Tears
by ms. potter
Summary: set in their 6th year. Harry sees Hermione crying, and decides to find out why. A songfic to Mandy Moore's Cry. ReViEw, pEoPLe!!!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything! Most probably the plot, but besides that, NOTHING MORE! All the characters, places, and other names belong to the absolute BEST writer in the world, JK ROWLING. And the song Cry belongs to Mandy Moore.

I'll Dry Your Tears 

Set in Harry's 6th year. Harry sees Hermione crying, and decides to find out why. A songfic to Mandy Moore's song, Cry.

**a/n: **Cry by Mandy Moore is my absolute favorite song! I totally and completely fell in love with it the moment I heard it. So I decided to write a Harry Hermione fic about it, since the lyrics truly inspire me. Well, enjoy!

~^start^~

I'll always remember 

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, and Harry was leisurely walking in the Hogwarts grounds, completely nothing in his mind, until he saw Hermione's stand out bushy brown hair beside a big oak tree. He decided to go to her.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at the dark gray sky_

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said. He didn't get the usual happy reply he was expecting. Instead, he saw Hermione in a way he'd never seen her before. Shoulders hunched, knees brought to her chest, wrapped by her arms, and she was staring at the sky as if it was going to swallow her up. She saw Harry, then just suddenly burst into tears.

_I was changed_

Harry immediately went to her side, and asked her what was wrong.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

Hermione poured her whole soul into Harry telling him everything. "My parents died, Harry." "Oh, I'm so sorry," Harry said at once, not knowing what to say. "They were killed in a bombing. You see, my parents' Dental Clinic is beside this bank, and the bank was bombed, so basically the buildings around it were affected. Some were deeply wounded, and some, including my parents, didn't make it." At this she looked at Harry, and Harry looked at her. Their eyes met.

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"Of all the times for you to be sad, Hermione, it had to be now," Harry finally said. 

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one _

_But I was never that sure_

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, your birthday is just around the corner." (**a/n: **Hermione's birthday is in September, in case you're wondering how that stanza and this part connects) "I know Harry, but I can't help it."

You were all by yourself

Staring up at the dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

Harry brought Hermione closer to him, and hugged her. "I may not have been aware when my parents died, but I know how it feels. At least you got to know them for 16 years," Harry said. "I'm sorry, I forgot what you've been through," Hermione apologized. "It's okay."

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything

All right

"Just remember, that I'm always here. You won't have to face it all alone." Harry assured her. "Now let me dry those tears for you." Harry took Hermione's face and wiped her tears. "Thanks Harry. I'm glad that you're still here. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone too." Hermione told him. Harry hugged her tighter. "I'm here, Hermione, and I won't leave you." Then Harry stood up. "Come on, it's almost dark. We've got to go back to the castle," Harry said. He offered his hand for Hermione to take, and she did.

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

And they walked back to the castle, hand-in-hand, with the sun setting in front of them.

**THE END**

**a/n: **my first songifc ever… maybe the last… it depends, if I find another song with lyrics as inspiring as Cry, then maybe I will make another one. I know it's not that good, but I try, ok? But anyway, I hope you all liked it… now tell me what you think! REVIEW! And read my other fics as well, and review them too! Thanks a bunch! And to everyone who reviewed in my other fics, THANKS!!!

][ms. potter][


End file.
